dungeonrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiers Of Armor
When getting armor you must remember the tiers. *Tier I (Leather) *Tier II (Chainmail) *Tier III (Iron) *Tier IV (Diamond) *Tier V (Gold) How to get Armor The first tier, Leather, can be found around the plains of Cyrene. Around here you will find T1(mobs are called by their tier). T1 is pretty weak and mostly have just 30 heath and do 1 attack damage. You wont find much use out of it unless you get lucky. T1 drop commonly and you can find stuff quickly. The next tier, Chain, can be found further in the plains of Cyrene. These mobs are called T2. the mobs are stronger than T1 and drop better gear, but drop less commonly. Again, a weak T2 axe might not be much help against its own Tier. Tier 3, Iron, is found in different parts of the map and is spread out everywhere except weak places. T3 Weapons start getting helpful and you can kill more with it. But, T3 drops are uncommon to come across to, and are mostly 100 damage. Tier 4, Diamond, can be found in scary places such as Gloomy Hollows and Avalon and other places. T4 reaches in the mid 250s for weapons and can get dangerous. T4 drops are Quite rare and aren't easy to come across to, but can be helpful for mob farming. Tier 5, Gold, is the best tier around and has high damage and health on gear. T5 mobs are found only in dangerous places like Avalon, CP tower, and a few other places. Common T5 Axe/Sword Do over 400 damage!(axes are stronger). Full common t5 set gives about 16k health if not higher. But T5 are deadly and have 30k health and do about 600-800 damage a hit. and to add to that, drops are really hard to find, but rewarding when found. Rarity Armor also has 4 types of rarity. Common, Uncommon, Rare and Unique. Common is in a gray italics and is usually the 1st drop you ever get on a mob. It is the lowest rarity and is found mainly on all mob drops. Uncommon is in green italics and is a bit better than Common. Uncommon gear is dropped more rarely. Rare is in Light Blue italics and like is rarity rare and good. Unique is in yellow italics and is the best rarity you can find on all tiers. rare and unique seem to have the same drop rate. Armor Setup Armor is set up in this way #Name #Armor or DPS #HP #Hp/s or Energy #other stats #Rarity Energy Example(T5 Boots) *Legendary PlateMail Boots of Fortitude and Ice Resist *Armor: 16% - 16% *HP: +4081 *Energy Regan: +6% *Ice Protection: 45% *Common *HP Example(T4 Chestplate) *Mending Reflective Magic PlateMail *DPS: 13% - 15% *HP: +4286 *Hp/s: +201 *Reflection: 6% *INT: +167 *Unique There's much more stats out there, but Hp or energy are always on gear. Now Examples of A Sword(Basic Weapon) Compare a common t1 weapon to an op t5 one T1 *Shortsword *DMG: 1-8 *Common T5 *+4Deadly Vamyric Legendary Sword of Fire *DMG: 976-1019 *Critical Hit: 10% *Life Steal: 19% *Fire DMG: +56 *VIT: +305 *Unique As you can see, Damage can range on like a 1000 damage difference from all tiers.